


This Ring Means Forever

by raspberry_hairgel



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_hairgel/pseuds/raspberry_hairgel
Summary: “Blaine?”“What?”“You know this isn’t all your fault, right?”Set during sometime between 5.01 and 5.02, after the engagement and before Kurt flies back to NYC. Now that they're officially back together, and *engaged*, Blaine still can't help but blame himself for everything that happened between them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	This Ring Means Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically unedited and really only took 5 minutes to write.

“Blaine?”

“Mm?”

“You okay? You’re quiet.”

“Yeah, just… thinking.”

“About what?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I want you to tell me if something’s bothering you.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not.”

“It is.”

“Tell me? Please?”

“I’m just… thinking about what happened. When I…”

“It’s okay, Blaine. I forgive you. You know that.”

“I know. I was just… so angry at myself.”

“Are you still angry at yourself?”

“Everyday. God, Kurt, what I did… I hated myself for doing it. I still hate myself.”

“Blaine…”

“I knew you would go to New York. We had planned it all out for months. Even when you didn’t get into NYADA I knew you weren’t going to be around much longer. And God I’m so glad I convinced you to come here because, I mean, look at you. You’re practically thriving. I just sometimes wonder how things would have been different if I hadn’t convinced you to leave Lima. And it’s like, it was all my fears together. Because I was so scared that once you left Lima, things would fall apart, but I told myself not to listen to the anxieties that kept me up every night, and then suddenly you were gone, and it was exactly what I was afraid of happening, but it wasn’t hypothetical anymore. It was real, completely real, and I still didn’t know how to react. Things were slipping away from me every day and even after months I hadn’t come up with a solution. And realizing that the thing I had been most scared would happen for the past several months was finally true, and I hated it.”

“Blaine?”

“What?”

“You know this isn’t all your fault, right?”

“Of course it is. Kurt, I’ve told you what happened, I was the one who-”

“I just mean, you weren’t the reason why things started getting rough between us. It was me. I didn’t make enough time for you, I got so caught up in my new life and I didn’t think twice about losing you because it didn’t even seem like a possibility to me. And then suddenly you show up at my door, and then that night I’m crying myself to sleep because losing you had been the thing I was least afraid of, not because I wanted to break up but because I thought that no matter what I would always have you to lean back on.”

“That… doesn’t exactly make me feel any better.”

“What I’m trying to say is… it’s my fault too. Maybe not the cheating part, but the part where things didn’t work out. The leading up to the cheating, that was almost all me, and I’m so sorry.”

“Kurt-”

“Hey, stop, don’t try to defend me. We both messed up, we both know that, but we’ve learned from it and now we’ll make sure it won’t happen again. I’m in this for the long haul, Anderson. Let’s not beat ourselves up more than we already have over what did happen, and let’s focus on the fact that now, we’re lying in the same bed together, cuddling before I have to leave again for New York, with a ring on my finger, and the fact that we’re getting married, Blaine. _Married_. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you and I couldn’t be happier about it.”

“What if it happens again? What if, after you go back to New York tomorrow…”

“Shh. That’s not going to happen. I know I promised before, but now we’ve learned. This time, you come first. Not NYADA, not my Vogue internship, not Rachel. Us. This ring means forever, a forever that I promise isn’t going anywhere. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Blaine?”

"Yes?"

“I love you so much. You know that.”

“I do.”

“Mm.”

“Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“I love you so much too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second thing I've posted on here and it's super short, so be nice please? I know I was super excited about the fic that I had only written the prologue for, but then I came up with an original idea that I liked even more and so I'm not sure if I'll ever end up writing it (or if I do, it might be a while). Anyways, this was just a drabble idea in my head, and I didn't feel like writing a few thousand words around it, but the thought's just been in my head for a while. Not anything super original, just wanted to get it down on paper, and figured I might as well share it with the world.


End file.
